


Only you

by Dragonova9098



Category: Only you (song)
Genre: College, Comedy, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Inspired by Music, Love, Only you by little mix, Original Fiction, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonova9098/pseuds/Dragonova9098
Summary: I rushed as fast as I could to the emergency room, panicking. All sort of thing comes into my mind, all our memories flashes by. Its unfair, so fucking unfair. You’re so fucking unfair. Tears started to fall, have I been holding them back since the taxi ride? Why didn’t you looked before crossing the street? Is it because of what I have said? Did I do this to you? Just yesterday we were so happy.





	Only you

#  Once upon a time we had it all 

_I rushed as fast as I could to the emergency room, panicking. All sort of thing comes into my mind, all our memories flashes by. Its unfair, so fucking unfair. You’re so fucking unfair. Tears started to fall, have I been holding them back since the taxi ride? Why didn’t you looked before crossing the street? Is it because of what I have said? Did I do this to you? Just yesterday we were so happy._  
  
Earlier this semester, Hailey decided that living with her grandparents while doing college is already embarrassing. Its not that she hated the old folks but they already given their whole life for her since her parents had broken up. And letting them take care of her at this age is also a no-no. After all nana had raised her to be an independent woman. So after a few part time jobs she was able to collect a sufficient amount of money to rent a room near her college.  
  
“Ah! Just three boxes and a backpack and I’m set” she hurried down the kitchen, then load all of her things at the back of their pick-up truck. Her nana and papa wasn’t that rich, they just own a small house and lived at the outskirts of the town. She have been living here for the past 8 years and all of the good memories she have is in this house.  
  
“Take good care over there darling” nana said softly, “oh! By the way a gift” she handed a small cactus to Hailey and smiled deeply “and a reminder. Don’t forget to write!”  
  
“Nana its not the 12th century anymore,” Hailey chuckled “I’ll call as often as I could”  
  
“Hey kid! Don’t wanna be stuck in traffic, get yo ass over here” papa screamed from the outside “you know I have a bad feeling about this, what if yo-“  
  
“Alright that’s enough! Rick we already talk this through,” nana intervened “go darling, make us proud”  
  
Hailey rode the truck and they got going. The school is just an hour and a half drive from their home, that’s why papa is so against it, “we have a car hails, no need for you to stay away” as he often say. Since it’s a weekend traffics kinda good and when they made it to the apartment papa’s kinda teary eyed when he let her go “be home at every occasion, okay?”  
  
“Its not as if I have somewhere else to be papa. Take care, you and nana” and he drove away. Hailey started bringing her boxes one by one up to her room on the fourth floor. Good thing the apartment have an elevator. Other students who couldn’t afford the dorms inside the school also rented apartment outside its vicinity, and this apartment is no exception. So most of her new ‘neighbors’ are student from her school too. When its time for her to bring the last box, she saw the elevator closing from afar.  
  
“Wait!” Hailey shouted. Hurriedly she bolted toward the elevator. And that’s when she first met her. Her long ebony hair that lie flatly at her back, her slim waist and long legs, and her dark brown eyes made Hailey stopped in her track. Then the elevator closed.  
  
“That bitch! I shouted wait” Hailey screeched. And now she have to wait. _Jeezzz. Second floor, third floor…. Aaarrrgggh, I’ll just use the stair!!_  
  
When Hailey reached her room she drop the box at the door and then slumped at the doorway. _What a welcome_ she thought. She started stretching when she lost her balance and end up lying on the floor.  
  
“Floor’s cold, might not wanna do that” a woman stated. Hailey looked around and saw that ebony bitch locking the door besides her. _What this bitch is my neighbor?!_ It was probably evident on her face what she was thinking when the woman apologized “I’m sorry about the elevator, I… uh, got distracted” sheepishly she scratched her nape.  
  
_Cute_. “Nah, its fine. Body needs exercise anyways”  
  
“Yeah, looks like you need it badly” she deadpanned.  
  
Hailey was taken aback, again this bitch. Hailey has about to retort when the woman’s phone rang.  
  
“Yes, this is me. Ah yes, I’ll be on my way” then she left.  
  
Hailey was left alone standing in the hallway. _Guess I’ll have my payback next time_. She started unboxing all her things and putting them in place. She placed nana’s cactus on the desk beside the window and then went to take a bath. One downside of this cheap place is that it doesn’t have a private bath. All the tenants share a public bath per floor. She started the water and, brrr… its cold, lather herself. She got to be spotless for a job interview later. Hailey applied for a couple of jobs, one is a public library, the other is for a coffee shop, and then the other one is in a food stand. Well woman got to make money right?  
  
After her bath, she dressed in her old rose dress and white sandals and head on. _Okay! Gotta find a job now Hailey!!!_

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is my first original fic, inspired by the song only you by Little mix. Hope you like it


End file.
